<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>笑忘书 by Hagulovelove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198542">笑忘书</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagulovelove/pseuds/Hagulovelove'>Hagulovelove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNINE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagulovelove/pseuds/Hagulovelove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>夏瀚宇/何昶希, 陈宥维/何昶希</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>笑忘书</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* 上课间隙，临时写个陈8视角，写的是8→9，实质还是79<br/>* BGM 1：笑忘书-张敬轩<br/>    BGM 2：Oysters-Me'Shell Ndegéocello<br/>* 一个小梗不小心越写越长，写之前还带着一种娱乐心情默念陈8我对不起你，写到一半感觉气氛不太对，写完了……写完了我就是无语泪千行。<br/>* 现实背景，勿上升。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[ 夏雨何/宥希哈 ] 笑忘书</p><p> </p><p>“得到同样快乐，彼此亦有沮丧。<br/>  童话书从成长中，难免要学会失望。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>陈宥维接到拍摄通告的那一瞬间，有一种解脱感。今年北京落下第一场雪的时候，谁也没想过放假会变成一场漫长的桎梏。他离开别墅前还在对何昶希说，好久见不到，不要太想我。何昶希穿着宽松的家居裤子，眼睛从小面包上抬起来，瞬也不瞬地看他一眼。</p><p>他的眼睛是静止的湖面。陈宥维石子投下去，也要反应上一会儿，笑意才和皱起的眼角纹路一起，像涟漪一样波荡开来。“好，不想你不想你。”何昶希已经习惯了他的花言巧语，笑眯眯地，空出一只没沾零食的手把他往门外推。</p><p>姚明明刚好从外面回来，看到陈宥维的行李箱，“诶，你这就走啦？”<br/>“对，先去上海剧组那边。”他说。<br/>何昶希就笑，“宥维真以为我们能有多长的假。”那只手落下来，拉住了姚明明的袖子。<br/>“对噢，年后还要回来录歌。”姚明明很自然地接过话茬，“对了，demo你听了吗。”<br/>“听了呀。”何昶希点点头，说着说着，注意力又回到小面包上去。</p><p>这时楼上传来一声大嗓门的：“何昶希——！”</p><p>是夏瀚宇。陈宥维下意识往楼梯上面看，并没有人。何昶希头也没回就喊回去：“嗯？”<br/>“你把我音响拿哪去了啊——？”<br/>“啊，在我房间里——！”何昶希才想起来，对陈宥维抱歉地投来一个眼神，唇边的笑容抑制不住地向外扩散。“那我不送你啦，宥维。我们会想你的。”他揽着姚明明的肩膀晃了晃，眼神恳挚，“你也要想我们。”</p><p>陈宥维微微凝视着他，他想说我不要听你们，我想听你，你怎么想。可是姚明明在，他就只能笑笑，做出一副半信半疑的样子，“真的？”他转向姚明明，“那你会不会想我？”<br/>姚明明被他弄愣了一下，肌肉牵扯出一个尴尬的笑，“啊，会呀。”<br/>陈宥维就笑了。你看，就是这么简单一件事，他非要和何昶希说反话，不要太想我。怪谁呢，怪我。</p><p>“何昶希！”夏瀚宇又喊，有穿透力的声音偏偏在这种事上派上用场。</p><p>“来啦来了呀。”何昶希赶忙应声，把最后一口零食塞进嘴里，原本安静的眼睛流转过一抹光，“嗯……宥维拜拜，年后见。”<br/>“年后见。”他说，目送何昶希拖踏着软垫的棉拖鞋，往楼梯上走着走着，小跑起来。</p><p> </p><p>谁会想到呢？陈宥维在心里轻轻叹气。那时他以为一个假期不过是十天或者两周，加上他元旦进组，前后也就一个月。他无非是还没学会怎么表达，又或者他太会了。感情摆在眼前，像一条起雾了的河。他想无非两种选择，我去渡河，河来渡我，却没想过河面冻起来。彼处某地有人在丧失性命，所有人都成了困在冰封在下面的鱼。</p><p>而他改变不了任何事。他从心底由衷升起一种无力感。</p><p>窗帘微阖，室内十分安静。剧组不开工，陈宥维无事可做，只能在家里看剧本。他对着一沓很厚的A4装订纸圈圈写写，经纪人姐姐对他放心得很，然而事实上这页讲了些什么，他完全不知道。</p><p>从下午到现在，陈宥维就停留在这一张一共没几行字的打印纸上，翻都没有翻动过。</p><p>这究竟怎么了呢。他用手揉揉额角，脑海里一遍遍回想前些天，他和何昶希连麦打王者荣耀，顶着“UV年少有为”的游戏ID，然后……然后……何昶希在那面问：“你是几楼？”</p><p>怎么想怎么有点可笑。</p><p>是挺可笑的，怎么可以有人自己就是湖水，冰面封了，下面的暖流依然涌动着，从长沙，从常德，悄无声息地就流回北京去了。于是何昶希出现在他的房间里，眼睛湿润得像片滩涂，瞧着谁会陷进去，他却不在那。</p><p>何昶希和夏瀚宇正在别墅里实行自我隔离。</p><p>何昶希直播的时候，夏瀚宇就端着杯子路过，随便喝两口，自然而然地将手臂横在他身后的椅背上，怕别人认不出这人胳膊上的纹身似的。“你在和谁玩？”<br/>他一问，何昶希声音都轻软很多，连忙解释，“啊没有，我不是，我不知道对面是谁。”<br/>过了一会儿，“何昶希你蓝牙怎么连我手机上了啊！”<br/>何昶希趴在桌子上，笑得漏出哼哼的气。</p><p>难，太难了。陈宥维想，这要我如何承认，纯情对我来说太简单又好难。他不过也是想建立一些关系，用我惦记你，交换一些你在意我，合情合理，不算过分要求。可何昶希和夏瀚宇在这一点上能做得更光明正大，自我隔离不在家里待着，甚至还来微信问可不可以暂住他的房间。</p><p>胡春杨回京那是有工作，你们俩回去又是干什么。</p><p>他心里嘀咕，却仍然大度地表示何昶希可以睡他那张床。“不不，我一点都不介意。真的。”他隔着山河湖海给何昶希发语音，笑得灿然生辉，“只要你不介意……就好啦，我走之前床单被套都没来得及换。”</p><p> </p><p>陈宥维想起上一个春天的时候，有次在运动场自由活动，他和何昶希打网球。何昶希用力击球到底线，陈宥维轻飘飘回了一记近网。何昶希没接到。何昶希当然接不到，他本意就是不想让何昶希接到。</p><p>可何昶希没接到的原因并不是他。</p><p>夏瀚宇来了。他只是一声不吭地推开铁丝网的门，进了场，何昶希的目光就跟住过去。笑意就藏在那双漂亮眼睛里面，连嘴角的弧度都很轻地勾起来，“瀚宇！”他喊，“你要不要打？”</p><p>夏瀚宇摇摇头，就那么坐到场边上。</p><p>陈宥维捏着球拍的手紧了紧。那天的太阳很晒，何昶希转回身来的笑容都有点晃眼。汗从发梢一路淌过喉结，湿透了的白T恤黏在胸口，弄得他整个胸腔都在发闷。</p><p>怎么了呢，陈宥维。他问自己。夏瀚宇以为什么也不说就可以藏住心事，可他心事全写在脸上，陈宥维读懂夏瀚宇像读一本在他面前摊开的书，白纸黑字，一些关键词还刷上红色的下划线。何昶希只要眨眨眼，夏瀚宇整张脸板都板不住。</p><p>可他陈宥维不是啊，他要时刻体面，要见招拆招，还反手抛出一记好球。</p><p> </p><p>他合上剧本，眉宇间掠过淡淡的疲惫。他还记得武汉场那天何昶希染了蓝色的头发，被李汶翰调侃像是一条海里的人鱼。李汶翰还要故意忸怩地伸着腿侧坐在练习室地板上，你看，哎何昶希你看，像不像你。何昶希从镜子里面瞧，转身朝李汶翰扑过去，很快扭打成一团。</p><p>陈宥维却记得那时镜子里夏瀚宇的眼神，从音响的角落里，沉默地，盯过去。他脑海里忽然就想到一些小美人鱼的故事，如果有一个坐在礁石上的人，从头至尾目睹了那一切。如果王子在夜晚的任意一个时刻望向了窗，来不来得及认出那鱼尾。</p><p>请不要匆匆一面，就毫不留情地转身，沉入海平线。</p><p>夏瀚宇偷拍的双马尾何昶希。陈宥维手指无意识地在桌上敲了敲，想着有没有一个正当的理由能回北京。如果没有，那只能再等几天。</p><p>手机震得恰是时候，像是和他心灵感应，经纪人叫他收拾行李。返工咯，还能怎么。</p><p>上飞机前，陈宥维在微博上读到一首无名的诗。“我尝试把后悔想象成春天。”那首诗这样讲，“每当我后悔，万物就复苏，但我不能牺牲太多后悔去见春天。”</p><p> </p><p>陈宥维下了飞机，入京安检意外地十分顺利。回到别墅的时候大厅里静悄悄的，让他一时间有点不习惯。楼上传来钢琴的声音，断断续续，像是在扒一首新的谱子。</p><p>他拎着行李箱往楼上走，吹出一声口哨。“我回来啦。”他说，声音不大不小，也不晓得上面的两个人听没听见。</p><p>上去了便瞧见何昶希和夏瀚宇正挤在那个小化妆间里捣鼓钢琴，隔着米白瓷砖细长狭窄的过道，老远地探出两个头来，和他打招呼。“你回来啦，机场查得严不严？”</p><p>“还好。”他随口说，“欸你们把钢琴搬这来啦。”</p><p>“啊，对。”何昶希回身看了一眼钢琴，夏瀚宇没动，看着他，两个人对视的眼光悠悠打了一个旋儿。“我和瀚宇觉得这样……有什么想到的，可以马上去试，不容易忘。哈哈。”</p><p>他说，又补了一句，“我们最近在试着自己写歌。”</p><p>“唷，这么厉害。”陈宥维夸他。<br/>“哈哈哈，但是其实，不太会……哈哈。”何昶希笑得身子微微俯下去。</p><p>夏瀚宇靠在钢琴上，替他接话，“可能有点吵，等一会儿我们就把琴搬回去。”两个人都没有从那个房间里出来的意思。<br/>“噢。”陈宥维没太在意，进自己房间放东西，“没事儿，你们先弹。我把行李收拾一下。”</p><p>他这一趟回得突然，看夏瀚宇何昶希那样就知道他们今天肯定懒得收拾。陈宥维预期屋里会很乱，已经做好了看到自己床上被子没叠、衣服一堆的心理准备。一进门就踩上一根橡皮筋。</p><p>你看。</p><p>他认命地把橡皮筋拾起来，自我安慰何昶希就是个小孩，夏瀚宇也是个小孩，不要和小孩子一般计较，抬起眼看到了自己的床。</p><p>那张床平平整整，干干净净，保存完好。</p><p>陈宥维心里忽然往下沉。屋顶的炽白灯光泻下来，窗外天光大亮。他刚刚上来前看到门口院里的篱笆已经满是绿意，一切都在化冻，春天就快还给等待的人。可是他忽然觉得有点冷，暖气快停了，也可能何昶希窗户没关严，要么就是闭塞已久的某些解冻的暗示，冰凉的水直接流进了他身体里面。</p><p>——太整洁了。</p><p>比起说是妥帖整理过的痕迹，更像……像是根本从一开始就没有动过。陈宥维走过去，床尾的被角下面，还压着他走之前落下的书。</p><p>相反，夏瀚宇那张床乱七八糟的，床头堆着毛绒玩具，被子团成一团有一半都掉在地上，旁边还散落着一些乱涂乱画的废纸。剧本。歌词。隐约能看到被暴力涂掉的地方还有两个代表马尾辫的三角。床单都拧到皱皱巴巴，那些纹路交织、汇合……陈宥维心脏慢慢收缩。</p><p>那边还传来夏瀚宇无语的声音，“不是这个音。”<br/>“那是哪个音？”何昶希不满起来。<br/>“你猜啊……哎呦，何昶希你往你那边坐一点行不行！老挤我干什么。”</p><p>陈宥维就那么站在房间里，站在两张床中间。他很难控制自己不去想，何昶希好像喜欢裸穿开衫，现在那件开衫很随意地丢在沙发上，湿面饼般软塌塌地挂下来。一个平台，一块布。他想，还缺一棵枯死的树，这副场景就会像……达利，对，萨尔瓦多·达利，那幅世界名画里的钟表。连那些金属玻璃制成的东西在太久的时间中也疲惫不堪了，于是都松垮下来。</p><p>陈宥维捏捏眉心。他们住在一起，他想。他们这些天都住在一起……住在一起不是非要睡在一起。可夏瀚宇床单那凌乱的样子，分明就是挤着挨着，睡过两个人。</p><p>陈宥维不知他是否应该庆幸进门时踩到的是橡皮筋，而不是撕开的安全套。</p><p> </p><p>听起来有一点荒谬。陈宥维开行李箱，在屋子里无意识地来回踱步。他以为他很成熟了，可是他没有，他就是没来由的生气。怎么这么荒诞呢，陈宥维明明是一个做事会先想好理由的人，为什么总还是会落入意料不到的境地。</p><p>我怎么回事。他在心里自言自语。昶希，你说我怎么就这么生气。</p><p> </p><p>他想起去年早些时候，他和何昶希不能上台的日子。那是他们独处得最多的一段时间，队友都在练习室，他从冰箱里拿了酒，看到何昶希撑在夜晚的阳台上，背脊挺直，脖子却垂下去，连带着垂下的睫毛和嘴角。夜风稍微吹起一点他额前的头发，挡住了眼睛。</p><p>听到响动，何昶希转过来看了他一眼，“宥维。”<br/>陈宥维于是走过去，递给他一杯倒好的起泡酒，在他身旁站定，“在想什么？”<br/>“没有，没在想什么。”何昶希说，接过酒杯嗅了嗅，“这个酒是粉色的哎……”<br/>没在想什么。陈宥维想，没在想什么，你自己一个人在阳台上吹风。<br/>“你喜欢粉红色？”<br/>陈宥维凝视了他一会儿，完全不同于刚才，现在那双眼睛里的光芒柔和而恳挚，但是嘴角的弧度像是惯性的，并没有很多的情感。<br/>“我喜欢呀。”何昶希也看着他，问什么答什么，眼睛都不眨。<br/>“粉色又不是闻出来的。”陈宥维笑笑，“桃红起泡酒，前两天出去见朋友，刚好拿回来一支。”<br/>“……蛮好喝的。”</p><p>他们住的小区四周很安静，屋里屋外都没有别人，在在这样的静谧里，每一根神经就都变得清晰分明起来。陈宥维很熟悉这种莫名烦躁的感觉。只是因何而起，他暂时不想去想，虽然他该很清楚地知道那个答案。</p><p>“这边都看不到什么星星哎。”何昶希说，仰头四处张望了一下。<br/>陈宥维顺着他视线的落点寻觅过去，果然什么也没有。“这是北京——”他拖长音节，叹出一口气，“能看到一两颗星星，那都是福分。”<br/>何昶希掠了掠额前垂落的刘海，微微抿了抿唇角，笑意淡下去。</p><p>陈宥维看着他心不在焉，想着应该找点儿什么话题。<br/>“想看以后去别的地方看。”他伸手揽过何昶希的肩，白T恤下面的身体单薄却蕴藏力量，在他手掌覆上来的瞬间绷紧了一下。何昶希那阵子太瘦了，关节突起，微微有点硌手。</p><p>“我陪你，大家一起去。”陈宥维给他讲，“欸你上次是不是说想去……”<br/>何昶希似乎是愣了一下，“冰岛？”<br/>“对，冰岛。”陈宥维说，肯定的语气把说得恳挚无比。“我们一起去冰岛。怎么样？<br/>何昶希就笑，抬起眼睛来，“真的呀？”</p><p>他眼睛里有善意的促狭。陈宥维和他对视，有点好笑地想。这也太不给面子了，不信也不用表现得那么明显吧。</p><p>“真的。你想，”陈宥维同他讲道理，“我们每个人都想要改变世界，但讲真世界会为任何人改变吗？未必吧。可我们自己的小世界会。所以想做什么就去做，像……如果你愿意的话你就可以改变我的世界，我是可以的，没什么不可以。”</p><p>何昶希还是看着他。陈宥维一噎就有点讲不下去，干脆轻哼一声，“哎算了算了，”他把手从何昶希肩上放下来，佯装很受打击，“看来是我一厢情愿，你又不信我在这讲……哎，希希呀。”</p><p>何昶希赶忙弯过头来看他，笑得柔和又生动，“别别别，我信呀。”<br/>“真的信？”他挑眉看着何昶希。<br/>何昶希歪着头，头发都因为重力竖着垂下来，蛮柔顺的。他慢慢转动眼睛。<br/>陈宥维想他八成又在想别的托词。“晚了。别想了，你想不出来。”他忍不住吐槽，又带着平静的笑意，拉近两人之间的关系，“我还不知道你？”<br/>“……好吧，我可能是不太信。”何昶希干脆承认，他不喜欢说谎。是什么就是什么。“不是因为你，宥维。”他低声说，“只是现在这个情况，总有点……”</p><p>陈宥维知道他在说什么。出道和他们一开始想象的，总归有点不大一样。<br/>“不开心？”他背靠着栏杆，问何昶希。你跟我说实话，你有没有不开心。<br/>何昶希下意识先摇头，摇摇头又点点头，笑了。“好像……说没有也有点假。”他答，眼神很认真，“有一点点吧。但是，也不是说怪别人，或者……或者怪自己，都不是，不是那种……只是……觉得可能运气不太好。”</p><p>薄薄的水气覆盖上漆黑的眼眸，又很快就敛去了。那点情绪风一吹就消散不见，陈宥维不确定自己是否抓住了它。</p><p>从这个角度看过去，何昶希的侧脸其实很柔和，舞台上锋利的只是半侧面的一个角度。离开了大厂，才发现他鼻尖其实有点圆圆的，睫毛掩映下安静无波澜的眼，嘴唇角那个微微的笑或不笑，都是陈宥维在这两个月里尝试去了解、熟悉的。严格说起来，他们并不算很熟。</p><p>陈宥维调回视线，故作轻松地笑了声，“可惜。”他侧过脸，又重新看过去，摊摊手。“这回我也没有多余的运气可以分给你。”</p><p>何昶希笑着推他一把，“嗯……这种话不要动不动就说呀。”</p><p>陈宥维身子一缩，躲开了，眼睛含笑，又黑又亮，“不过……你看，我们两个还是有很多事可以做。”<br/>“比如？”何昶希眼睛动了动。<br/>“比如……比如……”陈宥维眉毛稍抬，拧在一起，觉得自己此刻的表情一定很有趣。笑意在他眼里慢慢凝聚。“比如我们现在可以在这里……互诉衷肠，排忧解难。”他挤挤眼。</p><p>他说得煞有介事，何昶希一点办法也没有，只好认输。“好吧好吧，宥维，你赢了，我说不过你——”<br/>“诶，那是因为我说得对。”陈宥维唇边的笑意散开，一点点戏谑，“不必客气。”</p><p> </p><p>那天的阳台，后来怎么了呢？他还想说你看，两个人就是要比一个人好一点，像现在，你在我左边，我在你右边，我们在夏夜的阳台上喝一点点酒，所有流言蜚语我就完全可以视而不见。不去看，没听说，约等于不存在。可话题好像一不留神就转开了，何昶希没给他把腹稿念出来的机会，到最后何昶希说给他的心事就是那三言两语，再追问，就是清清白白，夜空疏朗，夜幕低垂，一点霾都没有，都不像北京。</p><p>“没有了，真的没有了。”何昶希说，举起手要发誓。<br/>陈宥维赶紧拦住他，又想到什么，念台词调侃他，“不要指着月亮发誓——月亮阴晴圆缺，是会变的。”<br/>何昶希也不挣，一边笑一边问：“这又什么？”<br/>“……《罗密欧与朱丽叶》啦，别告诉我你没听过。”<br/>“这个我知道。”何昶希的声音听起来异样地柔和，但是依然，波澜不起的，只留下一双笑眼。他说……他说……“可宥维你又不是朱丽叶。”</p><p>那一瞬间，陈宥维觉得可能他想错了，何昶希是他见过的最敏锐的人，任何的掩饰和进退在他面前都没有意义。他只会瞬也不瞬地用眼睛看你，然后继续接完他要说的话——</p><p>“然后，我也不是罗密欧哎。”</p><p> </p><p>安徒生笔下的故事里，人鱼用美妙的声音换了两条漂亮的腿，却同时又有了另外一个缺陷——他失声了。</p><p>何昶希嗓子哑了。 在乐华演唱会的档口，他感冒了。偏偏这样还在航站楼快轨与众人走散，粉丝团团包围。陈宥维看到他的时候，那双始终清澈的眼眸尽管还在笑，也终于流露出一丝迷茫的脆弱。</p><p>果然生病了就是会变得更像小孩子。上了保姆车，陈宥维坐在他旁边，低声问他要不要睡一会儿。何昶希好像没什么力气，点点头。陈宥维肩膀就已经触到了一点软软的重量。</p><p>何昶希不算完全靠在他身上，只卸了一半的力气，另一半还绷着。</p><p>都什么时候了还逞强。陈宥维心下吐槽，拍拍自己的腿，把人往下揽。“睡腿上舒服一点，还要有一会儿才到。”</p><p>他嗓音非常安定。何昶希躺在陈宥维腿上，慢慢闭上眼睛。</p><p>夏瀚宇上车，脚步顿了一下，但什么也没说，准备从何昶希身旁迈过去。陈宥维无意识地把人拢了拢，又觉得自己幼稚。这个动作完全是多余。</p><p>何昶希却伸出手，很轻，把夏瀚宇裤腿扯住了。“……你去哪啦。”</p><p>他问，几乎发不出什么声音，呼出喑哑的一小口气。其实他都还没有碰到，夏瀚宇就停了下来，也很犹豫，闷在嘴里的一些模糊的音节，“……开始没找到你。”</p><p>何昶希手收回来，安静了。整个肩膀的力气都松下来。</p><p>陈宥维是后来才知道的。在何昶希被粉丝包围迷路的时候，“我去，我去哪啊……”他小声自语，张望的目光早就问过夏瀚宇的名字。</p><p> </p><p>陈宥维摁住额角，太阳穴突突地跳。那边争执的声音不知什么时候消停了下去，舒缓的琴声就流出来。是一首陈宥维听不出是什么的曲子，很低沉，又很轻柔，好比清浅的溪水回转着，慢慢吞吞，融入沉静的河流里，形成一个小小的旋涡。</p><p>他脑海里不停转着几张表盘指针，咔嗒咔嗒，咔嗒。陈宥维在床上坐了一会儿，站起身，开始向外走。</p><p>参观过的艺术展览上讲，所有荒诞作品的观者，都会被自己所处的荒诞世界造成的陌生化感受所影响，理解障碍就是这样产生的。但实际那些作品，展览里说，在它们所创造的世界内部，却通过世界的自行封闭，衍生出内部的逻辑，给予那个世界存在的合理性。</p><p>陈宥维靠在门边，音乐应该很好听，可是他听不见，耳边的声音像是被抽空了。他看着一张钢琴凳上，挨在一起的那两个人。</p><p>原来是他们俩一起在弹。</p><p>何昶希的手指软软地在琴键上轻抚，夏瀚宇则手掌张开拇指和小指，手背上青筋浮起，跨八个度给他垫低音。何昶希身体随着节奏微微摇晃着，像在水面上飘飘荡荡。</p><p>于是夏瀚宇侧过脸看他，几乎是目不转睛地。那双似乎对什么都兴致平平的三白眼亮得出奇，里面的光芒灼然深邃，又似乎磨磨蹭蹭，往下沉，一直沉，沉没到最深处。</p><p>磨蹭什么啊。陈宥维心里竟然开始想，他真是搞不懂这一出一出，有话不讲，非要闷死自己，看着都心累。</p><p>可何昶希就在这时，在弹琴的间隙里，抬起头来，也偏过脸，目光柔和。他脸上的神情是陈宥维从来没见过的。那是一种朦胧的喜悦，湿润得要沁出来。</p><p>原来不需要，何昶希需要的从来不是苍白言语，不是追问。他说的越多推得越远，一字一句都拉开间距。何昶希在面对其他人的时候那种舒适的戒备，沉在夏瀚宇弹琴给他的音乐声里，轻轻巧巧就化了。</p><p>夏瀚宇就是那条河，何昶希是那条溪，为彼此停住了，就成了一片湖泊。他们对视，面对面看着彼此，笑意从一只眼睛，流进另一个人的眼睛里。何昶希很快地眨了一下眼，夏瀚宇嘴角动了动，他们分开视线，又回到琴键的两边。</p><p>明明什么也没有，陈宥维却觉得他目睹了一个吻。<br/>一曲到终，他们始终没有回过头来。</p><p> </p><p>世界的自行封闭。只属于那两个人的合理性。谈心那天陈宥维对姚明明讲，“可是太注意细节，不就是很多东西放不下嘛。”</p><p>放不下，当然放不下啊。谁会知道不是罗密欧与朱丽叶，而是嫉妒痛苦的奥赛罗。运动会的后台他从后面圈住何昶希，何昶希身体会僵硬，然后很慢地，撑开胳膊，挣开他。像打闹那样自然。何昶希真以为他是逢场作戏，却以为夏瀚宇那样才是真心。</p><p>可他也不是一个不懂音乐的人。假期的在家的那些天，他陈宥维也一遍遍抱着吉他，手指擦过流畅圆润的木质琴箱，拨动那些和弦。一寸一寸，温柔而用力，仿佛爱抚情人肌肤。谁会知道他给何昶希讲过的道理其实也是一首歌，“Everybody talking about changing the world. World ain’t never gonna change. But you could always change it for me.”</p><p>他想，他的眼睛一定泄露了太多的秘密。以至于何昶希弹完这一首，回头看到他的时候，眼底的笑意就像潮水一样很快地退了下去。</p><p>空气里起了些细微的动荡，他看到何昶希的口型，愣愣地叫他的名字。宥维。</p><p>有为，倘若我真的年少有为，可以说出真心话。<br/>不过没关系，陈宥维想。他就靠在门边上没有动，和他们隔着一条化妆间的通道一面镜子的阴影。他想知道他会怎样。</p><p>但何昶希完全不回避他的目光，安然直视着他的眼睛，回望过来。可是不一样。不是那个表情。这期间夏瀚宇只是扫了他们一眼，视线又落回何昶希摆在钢琴上的Macbook。</p><p>何昶希问，怎么啦？</p><p>陈宥维不回答。何昶希便从椅子上站起来，走过来，“你收拾好啦？噢，那个，那个，你的床我后来没动，你可以直接睡……对了，是不是车差不多快到了，要不要叫一下明明？”</p><p> </p><p>穿过房间那条过道的时候，阴影落在何昶希脸上。陈宥维心里升腾起一种异样的感觉，他想起很早很早以前有一天在机场，他们从摆渡车上下来，快步落入稀稀落落的雨。保镖在旁边给他们撑伞。但是何昶希没有，不知道为什么，可能是漏掉了。他们头顶上就是廊桥，阴影罩下来，也不是场多么大不了的雨。</p><p>这些都不是很重要，只是……他完全不记得。晚上刷微博的时候，视频里何昶希就跟在他身后，一伸手就可以把人捞住的地方，而陈宥维只是低着头想着自己的事，脚步匆匆。没有留意到。</p><p>其实人鱼根本不需要任何拯救，他想。他想爱，就不怕忍受双腿的痛楚，他不想爱了，就融化成泡沫。那样温柔，又那样决绝。要么就静静地在那里，用忧郁清澈的眼神注视远方。</p><p>你呢，你以为别人是那个王子。他质问自己。你自己是不是？可能你也没有你想的那样当真。</p><p>那那个礁石上的人呢？</p><p> </p><p>何昶希走到他面前来了。稍微有点过于浓密的眉毛，总是有点游离的神情，还是他熟悉的何昶希。没什么不同。看到他还在发愣，何昶希就感叹起来：“嗯……感觉像是有几个月没见到你了，怎么样，剧组忙吗？”</p><p>“不忙。”陈宥维笑笑，一时语塞，不知道怎么回答，下意识地接上一句：“那你有没有想我？”</p><p>说这话的时候，他眼睛依然晶亮。</p><p>“想呀。”何昶希笑了一下，趴到栏杆上，半个身子都挂下去，喊姚明明。</p><p>陈宥维在那一刻忽然想起昨夜发的梦，梦里有人鱼。他舍不得让人留在海域，想用机车带人走，穿过码头，飚上高速，无边无际的风。过收费站时他摘下头盔，还在絮絮叨叨说一些有的没的，你看，你想，你怎么不说话，别和我闹脾气啊我跟你讲。他笑意噙在嘴角，转过身——</p><p>后座上一条扑腾的金鱼。哑的，挣出一滩流失的水。</p><p>他一身冷汗。</p><p>何昶希过来捏他的肩膀，“怎么了，是不是没睡好？”<br/>“谁没睡好？”姚明明也上楼梯来，“我最近发现一个助眠的方法特别好。”</p><p>“没事，可能是飞机上有点闷。”陈宥维看着那两双关切的眼睛，他想，他还对姚明明说，其实很想……很想和你交流得更多一些。他掏出手机，回想起以前烦恼都对自己毫无保留，岔开话题，“车一会儿就到，不知道今天要拍多久。”</p><p> </p><p>如今也学会隐藏了。陈宥维坐在车上，无意识地望着窗外。太阳出来，雪就融化，外面的世界早就显现出原来的模样，不知道只是因为闭门不出。春天并不等待任何人。</p><p>“每当我后悔，”他在心里回想那首诗，“万物就复苏，但我不能牺牲太多后悔去见春天。”</p><p> </p><p>他们三个在一起拍了一下午的照片，自拍把手机相册填补得满满当当。不用戴口罩，不用顾虑太多，何昶希和姚明明精力充沛，打闹在一起，陈宥维在中间打趣，夏瀚宇在房间里等他们回去。</p><p>尽管最后陈宥维挑来挑去，发现没有一张照片是可以发的。但谁在乎呢，有些事也不用做实，截屏虚化，意思到了就行了。</p><p>只是当他们挤在三脚架前，笑容明亮一如往昔，不顾形象挤眉弄眼的时候，陈宥维发自内心觉得，距离这种东西，确实不存在。</p><p> </p><p>好啦。好啦。</p><p>我快乐到孤独。我缺乏到满足。人大了，开心都想哭。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————<br/>* 有人说小美人鱼是安徒生写给一个男人的情书。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>